See You Again
by LaughLikeLoki
Summary: Sequel to 'Wrong Place, Wrong Time'. Set during Thor: The Dark World. It's been a year since the battle of New York, and Lily has been adopted by Jane Foster. She works for SHIELD, but it's been quiet lately. That is, until she is pulled into a world of gods, elves, and an ancient war. Loki is pretty much broken, but maybe Lily can fix him. Also, Odin gets his just desserts.
1. Chapter 1

**SEQUEL! I _had_ to do this. Like, just.. So many ideas, my brain nearly exploded. One bad thing though. Updates probably won't be very frequent, since I don't have much time. But I will try, I promise. Also, if you haven't read Wrong Place, Wrong Time, you'll probably need to otherwise you won't understand most of this.**

 **So, Chapter 1!**

* * *

One year. It's been one year since the Battle of New York, and one year since my life started.

After the battle, Tony had worked out some stuff with S.H.I.E.L.D so I could get proper protection. It took about a month, but I was soon put in a spare room in the Helicarrier. I proved to be helpful on quite a few missions, and I sometimes saw the other Avengers. Except Thor. He hadn't come back, but the fate of the world didn't hang in the balance too often. Then, after a couple of months, I was actually adopted by one Jane Foster. She just so happened to be Thor's girlfriend. Or ex. It's complicated, apparently.

So, that brings us to now. In an apartment in London with Darcy and the Intern while Jane is on a date. We are _so_ gonna mess it up.

* * *

I sit on the couch in boredom, playing on my phone. I have just turned 12, and Jane decided to get me a phone for my birthday.

"Are you as bored as I am?" Darcy asks from behind me.

"Yep." I answer with a sigh, turning my phone off. "Y'know, I haven't had a mission in, like, three weeks."

"Maybe there's just not that much crime in London." Darcy tells me with a shrug.

"Maybe. Hey, Ian, you get much crime here?" I yell, hoping Ian, or 'The Intern', would give us some input. However, he didn't hear me and I got no reply.

"What are we even doing out here? I mean, did we fly to London just so Jane could go on some date?" I ask, waving my hands around for dramatic effect.

"Erik said he found something out here, then he sort of... Vanished." Darcy admits.

"I don't even think this guy deserves Jane. She had a perfectly stable relationship with Thor."

"She hasn't seen him for two years."

"...Its a long distance relationship!"

Darcy crosses her arms over her chest. "Is this about Jane or Thor? Or, is it _Loki?_ "

I freeze. Luckily, I'm saved by beeping from the table. "What's that?"

Darcy walks over to the table and picks up some science-y device. "It's malfunctioning." She announces, banging it against the table. "We got to get this to Jane." She rushes to the door and waits for me as I stand up.

"But wait, isn't she on a date?" I ask, but she doesn't answer, just pushes me out the door and leads me to the van. I hop in the back seat with Ian, who was already at the vehicle.

Darcy drives us to the restaurant Jane is at, and Ian and I have to hang on to keep from flying all around the van. Apparently in London, no one can see Darcy drive. Once we have arrived, Darcy jumps out of the van with me trailing behind her. We entered the restaurant and searched for Jane.

"There!" I say, pointing to the back of Jane's head. We walkover to the table and the man sitting across from Jane speaks to Darcy, who is metres ahead of me, which explains why he doesn't see me.

"Erm, hi, can we get some wine, please?" He asks.

"Sure, I'd love some." Darcy replies, causing Jane to sigh slightly.

"Uh, Richard, this is Darcy." She tells him just as I catch up and stand next to Darcy. "And Lily." She says, surprised and eyes widening at me. Of course, she won't have told Richard that she's adopted me. Darcy explains the whole story with the device, but Jane doesn't come with us.

"It's time for you to go now." She tells us gently but still quite firm. So, we leave, and sit in the van.

"What do we do now?" I ask, but Darcy doesn't reply. I can tell she's smiling though. Suddenly, Jane opens the door and hops into the passenger seat.

"And I hate you." She tells Darcy as she puts on her seatbelt.

"What? I said he was cute."

"Just shut up and drive."

We had been driving for about 10 minutes until Ian spoke up from the back.

"Turn left here." He says, causing Jane to nearly have a heart attack.

"Who's that?"

"He's my intern." Darcy replies casually.

"You have an intern?"

"Oh, yeah."

"Turn right." Ian tells Darcy, who makes a sharp right turn.

"I have totally mastered driving in London!"

* * *

We soon arrived at the site of... Well, wherever we wanted to be. It was like an abandoned warehouse, and.. Slightly creepy. We enter the building and hear some shuffling and muttering. Just to be safe, I light a small fire in my palm.

"I am not getting stabbed in the name of science." Darcy says, holding up her hands in surrender. "It's okay, we're Americans!"

"That's supposed to make them _like_ us?" Jane whispers, turning to Darcy. Soon enough, figures come out of the shadows. But... They're children. I immeadiately extinguish my fire.

"Oh, they're kids." Jane sighs in relief.

"Are you the police?" A little girl asks.

"No, we're scientists, well, I am." Jane tells her, earning glares from me, Darcy and Ian.

"We just found it." A little boy claims. Of course, I have no idea what he's talking about, and I doubt Jane does either.

"Can you show us?" She asks, stepping forward a bit. They look at each other before leading the way. As we walked, I caught up to Jane.

"I don't like him." I say, crossing my arms. Jane sighs.

"Lily, you don't like any guy I've ever gone out with."

"I liked Thor." I mutter, and she doesn't hear me. Soon enough, we reach... A truck. A small boy walks over and puts two fingers underneath the front of the truck. He gives it a small push and it... Floats. Like, actually _floats._

"Well, that's not normal." Darcy says, pointing out the obvious.

The children then take us to a stairway, and we stop at the top level. The girl grabs a soft drink bottle from the ground and throws it down. We all lean over the edge, and see the bottle fall into something that looked like a portal of some sort.

"Where'd it go?" Jane asks, looking at the girl questioningly. She points to the sky, and we all look up to see the bottle coming out of another portal. A boy reaches forward and catches it, and Jane smiles.

"That's amazing." She mutters, grabbing a small can from the corner of the stairwell. She throws it down and we all look up again to see it, but nothing happens.

"What happened?"

"Sometimes they come back, sometimes they don't." The machine that Ian is holding starts to beep again, and Jane grabs it.

"I wanna throw something. Jane, give me your shoe." Darcy commands, but Jane is just staring at the screen of her machine.

"I haven't seen these readings since... Since..."

"Since New Mexico?" Darcy asks, raising her eyebrows.

"Don't touch anything!" Jane shouts as she runs off, and I trail behind her.

We find a hallway, with a slight wind. The machine is beeping so much, I actually get a headache. We look at each other before stepping forward a step, then we're both suddenly pulled by a strong force into a dark room.

When the darkness clears, we're in a completely different place. We get pulled to the edge of a platform and we stop suddenly. Jane nearly falls off, but I keep her upright.

"Where the hell are we?" I ask no one, looking around. Jane just shakes her head.

"No idea..." She trails off as we both spy a huge, rectangular rock with runes along the side of it. In the middle, there seems to be a break, and a strange, flowing red fluid floats around in it. Jane and I look at each other, mouths gaping slightly. We nod at the same time, and reach out to touch the red fluid. As soon as our hands touch it, it's crawling up our arms. We both back away and wipe our arms frantically in an attempt to get it off, but we fail.

Then, I pass out.

* * *

I wake up lying on the floor of the hallway Jane and I found before we... Passed out or something. I look next to me and see Jane as she wakes up.

"Any idea what just happened?" I ask, standing up.

"I...I don't know." She answers, now standing as well.

"This place gives me the creeps." I tell her, shuddering slightly. "Let's get out of here."

* * *

When we get outside, Darcy runs to us. All around are police,axamining the whole scene.

"Tell me you didn't call the police." Jane says when Darcy is in front of us.

"Well, what was I supposed to do?"

"You call the police, they'll want to ask questions. Next thing you know we have SHIELD crawling all over, Area 51-ing the place-"

"Jane! You were gone for five hours." Darcy practically yells, and I notice it raining. But, we aren't wet.

"Uh, guys?" I tap Jane's arm and point to the sky.

"Weird," Darcy mutters when she realises what's happening. Jane and I turn slowly and freeze, seeing a figure in the rain. We start to breathe uneasily and Darcy looks to where we are. Jane gives her the machine and we walk over, the invisible umbrella still covering us.

"Jane.." Thor begins, but Jane slaps him in the face before he can finish. He blinks a few times, and Jane explains.

"Sorry, I just... Needed to make sure you were real. It's been a very strange day."

"I-I am. Jane-" This time, I slap him. Jane says the same thing I was going to.

"Where _were_ you?" She asks angrily.

"Where were _you_? Heimdall could not see you."

"I was right here, where you left me. I was waiting and then I was crying, and... You said you were coming back."

"I know, but the nine realms erupted into chaos. Wars were raging, marauders were pillaging. I had to put an end to the madness."

"Well, as far as excuses go, its not... Terrible. But I saw you on TV, you were.. You were in New York!"

"Jane, I fought to protect you from the dangers of my world but I was wrong, I was a fool." Thor says, then I tune out. He hasn't noticed me yet. Oh well. Then, I see he and Jane are about to kiss and interrupt it.

"Hi, remember me? Helped save the world?" I ask, standing in between them.

"Of course. How could I forget you, Lily?" Thor chuckles, kneeling down and giving me a short hug. "Loki has been missing you greatly." He says, causing me to take a deep breath and look away. Darcy comes back over to us.

"Hey, Is this you?" She asks Thor, who turns off the rain.

"Um, we're kinda in the middle of something here." Jane explains to Darcy.

"Um, I'm pretty sure we are getting arrested."

"Hold that thought." Jane says to Thor, and we head over to the policemen, leaving Darcy behind.

"Do you know this man?" The policeman asks us, gesturing to Ian.

"Yes, he's my intern. Well, my intern's intern."

"Well, you're trespassing, the lot of you. You'll need to come with me." He says, reaching out one hand to grab Jane and another to grab me. As soon as his finger makes contact with our skin, there's a small explosion of red and he goes flying. So do me and Jane. We end up in the ground, and Thor runs over to us.

"Jane, Lily, are you all right?" He asked, helping us to stand. We both nod weakly, and turn to see the policemen pointing guns at us.

"Step away!" One yells at Thor.

"These women are ill." He says, even though I'm not technically a woman.

"They're dangerous."

"So am I." Thor growls. He wraps one arm around Jane's waist and grabs my hand with the other, pulling me a bit closer to him.

"Hold on to me." He tells Jane.

"What are you doing?" She asks, but gets no reply. Thor looks up to the sky, and we hear a strange noise.

And we're gone in a flash of bright, multicoloured light.

* * *

 **So, good, bad, terrible? Please let me know what you think in a review! And I suppose that's it. Just... Reviews, is all. Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So. I asked for reviews, and I only got one. I'm seriously offended, guys. No, not really. But please, reviews make me happy! They make Loki and Lily happy too. Also, this is a bit of a filler chapter because I have two ideas and I'm currently working on them.**

* * *

We're standing in a giant, golden dome. I'm about to be sick from the travel, whereas Jane is eager to do it again.

"We have to do that again!" She exclaims, and we both stare at a tall guy in front of us.

"Welcome to Asgard." He greets us, and I frown. Asgard? I did _not_ want to come to Asgard.

"Thor, why are we...?" I begin to ask, looking at him. But he just rushes towards us and leads us onto a rainbow bridge. "Geez, they need to put railings on this thing. Someone could seriously fall." I say, staring down into what I think is space. I have no idea where Thor is taking us, but I suppose I'll just have to trust him.

* * *

"No. I don't do doctors." I state simply.

"Lily, please. We must know what illness you have!" Thor urges.

"I don't care. Just test Jane. I have pretty much the exact same thing as she does." I point out, and Thor groans loudly. I give him a small smile. While they test Jane, I walk around the small room a bit. It's quite strange, nothing like on Earth. Thor called it 'The Healer's', and I guessed it was some place like a hospital. It took me awhile to fully grasp the fact that we were on Asgard. Suddenly, a voice behind me interrupts my thoughts.

"I give you direct orders and the first thing you do is not follow them?" She voice sounds angry... And old. I turn around to see a man with white hair and a beard. He looks all high-and-mighty.

"They are ill." Thor tells him.

"They're human, illness is their defining trait. Their realm has doctors, let them deal with it."

"I brought them here because we can help!"

"They belong in Asgard no more than a goat belongs at a banquet table." This guy is a total jerk. Jane's sitting up now, angrily.

"Did he just...? Who do you think you are?" She demands.

"I'm Odin, King of Asgard, protector of the nine realms." I blink a few times when I hear the name.

Jane is shocked. "Oh. Well, I'm-"

"Hang on, _you're_ Odin? The jerk that lied to Loki?" I ask, stepping towards him. Odin looks at me.

"You are but a child, why are you here?"

"Honey, I can do more than you in all your mightiness could ever imagine." I threaten. "Now, back to the hand at matter. You're Loki's adoptive father?" Odin nods slowly. "Good."

I don't regret what I do next. Pulling my fist back, I punch Odin right in the face. He staggers back as guards crowd around me, pointing their weapons in my face.

"Pleasure meeting you, _your majesty._ " I say, then teleport out of the room.

* * *

A couple hours later, I'm walking aimlessly around the palace, wishing for something to do. Suddenly, I hear alarms. I see some guards grabbing weapons and running to somewhere, so I follow them. As we make a turn, a hand reaches out and grabs me, pulling me toward them.

"Hey!" I yell out, but instead of seeing some sort of villain, I see a nice-looking lady and Jane. "Who're you?" I ask, tilting my head slightly.

"Queen Frigga." She replies.

"Sorry I punched your husband." I tell her, to which she smiles. She then tells me to follow them, and I notice she has a weapon with her.

"What's happening?" I ask, but I get no reply. We go into a small room, big enough to be a guest's room. Or chambers, as they call it here. Frigga tells us the plan, that we are to stay in the room until someone gets us out. She then leaves, leaving me and Jane alone.

I start to hear the sound of gunfire from outside. I walk slowly to the window and move the curtains out of the way. I see giant, black ships shooting at the castle. I stare at them until my eyes hurt.

"We're gonna be okay, right?" I ask, turning back to Jane. She nods and smiles at me, but I can tell its a fake smile. I've seen it on Loki's face before.

* * *

"Thor... I'm so sorry." I mutter, tears rolling down my cheeks. We had just attended the funeral of Frigga, who I now know died trying to save me and Jane. I put my hand on Thor's shoulder, and he puts his hand on mine in acknowledgement.

"We'll give you a moment." I tell him, and Jane and I head back to our chambers. We sit there in silence until a guard comes, demanding that we go with him.

This day just keeps getting better and better.

* * *

"Wow. Grade A hospitality." I moan, pacing our room. Or cell, I'm not quite sure.

"Look, don't worry. Thor will get us out of this." Jane tries to convince me, but I just scoff.

"To hell with that." I look around to make sure no one can see us, and I teleport out of the room. I can hear Jane groaning just as I leave.

I teleport back into a random hallway inside the palace. It's awfully quiet, but it is a big place. I wander around a bit, peering my head around corners. "Thor?' I whisper, but no one replies. Suddenly, I hear footsteps. And arguing. I look around, and metres away from me is Thor... And Loki. I take a deep breath and run towards them. "Guys!" They both stop arguing and look at me. Thor looks relieved, whereas Loki looked confused. I come to a stop in front of him and take another breath. "Hey." I greet. Loki just turns to Thor in disbelief.

"You brought Lily _here_?" He sounds slightly angry.

"Well, I-" Thor begins, then Loki cuts him off.

"How did Odin react to her presence, hmm? It's not safe!" Loki continues to rant on and on about the dangers and I smile. This, I had missed. I wrap my arms around him, pulling him into a hug. He stops talking and looks down at me. He slowly puts his arms around me too, and I see a smile on his face. I let go hesitantly and he's still smiling. We then see one of Thor's friends, Sif, and Jane run towards us. As soon as Jane sees Loki, she punches him in the face, for New York, she says.

"Ooh. That looks- Thats.. Ow." I stutter, examining Loki's face. He just tells me he's fine, and I turn to Thor.

"So, what next?" I ask, clasping my hands together and smiling.

"We escape." He says, but he frowning, so I frown too.

"More like commit treason." Loki mutters from behind me.

* * *

 **Ehh... Not my best work, but that's okay! So, sorry for the huge wait, shouldn't be as long until the next chapter, but no promises.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, guys. Here's chapter 3. I've decided I'll start doing these responses to the reviews.**

 **DeVilDahling: It's not, but I hope you still enjoyed the story!**

 **Guest: Glad you like it!**

 **Crimson Heart: I certainly will be.**

 **Thanks to all the reviewers!**

* * *

I've never been more excited or scared my whole life. Rushing through the palace, hoping no one will catch us. We soon reach Volstagg, standing in front of a ship that the dark elves had used.

"I'll give you as much time as I can." He tells us as we walked past. Loki is a bit behind us as we enter the ship. Thor's having some trouble getting the ship to start, and, of course Loki has to comment. They argue for awhile, until the ship starts and Thor lets out a hearty laugh. As it starts, it spins around, destroying every pillar.

"I think you missed a column." Loki and I both comment in unison.

"Shut up!" Thor says, and I'm sure he only meant it to Loki. Before I know it, we're blasting through Asgard in this ship, swaying back and forth. I suddenly start to feel woozy. Luckily, Loki is standing next to me as I fall, and he lifts me into his arms. I open my eyes as much as I can go see Jane on the ground. Everything I hear is muffled, and after awhile, I feel Loki walk around. Then there's yelling, and, suddenly, we're free falling. I can't bring my self to scream, so I just clutch Loki tightly. We land with a thud, and, I'm not harmed. I hear more talking, and then I'm laid down on something soft, a blanket put over me.

Then I fall asleep.

* * *

When I wake up groggily, we're floating in this dark place with mountains everywhere. I realise we're on a ship, and I hear arguing. Only, this time, it isn't muffled. There's yelling and I turn around to see Thor bang Loki against the ship.

"Hey!" I yell, stand up and run toward them, gripping Thor's arm. He looks at Loki, then lets him go.

"She wouldn't want us to fight." He says.

"Well, she wouldn't exactly be shocked." Loki remarks, a smile creeping onto his face.

"I wish I could trust you." Thor replies, before turning away. Loki whispered something, but I don't hear it. I sit down next to Thor, and after a few minutes, the arguing starts again.

"Enough!" I yell, my hands lighting on fire. "I'm sick of you two yelling! You're brothers for god's sake. And Loki don't you even dare say you're not." The fire on my hands extinguish and my face softens. "You two are brothers. That's a bond that can't be broken. So many people would love to be in your places, to have someone to care for them all those years." I turn to Thor. "You say you don't trust him, but I know you do. Deep down, you know that you've caused some of this," I point to Loki, "and you're angry at yourself."

Then, I turn to Loki. "You've just let jealousy consume you. Yes, it was Odin's fault and yes, I blame him for that. But seriously, get over it. You're adopted, so what? At least you still have people that care for you." When I'm finished, they're both looking at each other. Then the look at me, and then they turn seperate ways, Thor going to Jane and Loki going to the steering thing.

"Great." I breathe.

* * *

"Thor, this was the worst ever plan!" I yell, lighting another elf on fire. We had just tried to destroy the Aether, and it had failed.

"I agree entirely!" Loki responds in between stabs. I hear a loud yell from Thor, and turn to see him being attacked by this big, huge monster with horns. Thor seems to be being defeated, but I can't focus on him. These dark elves just keep coming.

After what seems like forever, I hear a scream from Thor. I quickly kill the last elf and turn towards him, just in time to see my best friend stabbed in the chest.

* * *

 **This is a pretty short chapter, and I apologise. Obviously, Loki was gonna die because this follows the movie. So, that's all, and please continue with the reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Damn. Loki's death. I'd been playing scenes of this in my head, and every time it was really sad. Anyway... Enjoy.**

* * *

I remember once, when Loki was in his cell on Earth, I was listening to music and he had asked about it.

"What are you listening to?"

"Music."

"Is it good?"

"Uh, yeah? I guess."

"...What's Midgardian music like?"

"I don't know, it's just music. Here, let me show you." I took my headphones off and took them out of the phone, then played 'I Know Places' by Taylor Swift.

"That's... Good."

"I'm glad you think so." We listened to more music, but 'I Know Places' remained Loki's favourite song.

* * *

I can't breathe. All I see is Loki falling to the ground, then the monster that has stabbed him exploding in on itself.

Before I know what's happening, my legs are taking me towards Loki at inhuman speeds. I literally shove Thor out of the way, kneeling down next to Loki, tears running down my cheeks.

"No, no, no..." My voice is breaking as I put my hands on both sides of his face. "Loki... Don't die. You can't die, I-I still need you. I'll never not need you, I... Don't die."

Loki puts a hand on my face and smiles sadly. "I'm sorry. But you've never needed me. You're extraordinary, Lily. All on your own. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise." I see a single tear run down his face, then his head falls back and his eyes close. He feels cold, and I know he's not breathing.

"Noooo! No, no NO! Loki! Loki, stop it!" I frantically hit his chest, tears running even faster down my cheeks.

Thor wraps his arms around my stomach, trying to pull me off. I hit his hands and refuse to leave Loki's side. "No! Leave me alone! Stop!" I yell, hitting him harder. Then I realise how tired I am.

My eyes close slowly, my hands still gripping Thor's arms.

* * *

I awake sitting on a rock, Thor and Jane next to me, looking depressed. At first I'm confused, then my brain starts.

Loki's dead.

The noise that comes out of my mouth isn't even human. He's lying on the floor of the cave, so pale and dead-looking.

"H-he's really..." I mutter, and Thor looks at me. He seems ready to hold me back again. "He's dead. He's actually... Dead." I walk slowly over to him and get down on my knees beside him. I close my eyes as a single tear falls onto his chest.

Then I pull my phone out and start playing 'I Know Places' by Taylor Swift. I make it so the song will keep playing over and over. I put the phone on Loki's chest, then kiss his cheek. I stare at his empty face for awhile.

"He died without anyone ever knowing his good side."

"You know it. I'm sure that's good enough for him." Jane says from behind me.

"Yeah. Maybe. He regretted what he did in New York, though. He told me so many times." I smile a bit at him. "His good side was better than anyone I know. If only..." I trail off a bit, having to bite my lip. "He won't die in vain. Hell, I'm an Avenger." I stand up and clench my fists, lighting them on fire.

"I'll avenge him."

Suddenly, some strange rap song plays. I look at Jane, and she looks at Thor, who claims it isn't him. Turns out it's her phone.

"Hello? Richard?" She goes on talking to Richard, and I can see Thor's jealous. I attempt a smile, but I'm feeling much too sad.

Jane grabs Thor's hand, and he grabs mine. We walk forward, and, with one last glance at Loki, we exit the cave and appear back in the parking lot of the warehouse.

"What the hell?" I breathe, confused. No one answered me, so we all just hop into the car that's still there.

"So who's Richard?" Thor asks, and I facepalm.

"Really?"

* * *

"Jane! Lily!" Darcy greets us as we walk in. Selvig is here, and so is Ian.

"Erik?" Jane gasps, looking at the scientist.

"Jane!" Erik replies happily, hugging Jane.

"Where are your pants?"

"He says it helps him think." Ian informs us.

"Are you well, Erik?" Thor greets him, and Erik just kind of laughs.

"Your brother's not coming, is he?" He asks, worried. I feel the tears as Thor looks at me for a moment.

"Loki is... Dead."

"Oh, thank god!" My hands light on fire again, and I glare at Selvig. "I-I'm so sorry."

"Thank you." Thor says, but it doesn't sound sincere. They hug, and I look around. I don't want to be here. I want to be with Loki. When the Asgardians come and find him, I want to be with him. But I can't.

I have to save the world.

* * *

 **This was a really short chapter, I know, and I'm sorry. There's nothing more to say, really, so adios amigos!**


	5. Chapter 5

**You guys. It's been so long. I am so sorry. I kinda had massive writers' block for this story. Plus, I haven't watched Thor 2 in quite a while, so I couldn't remember what had been said at this part. Anyway, there's a reference in this chapter. If you get it, please tell me in a review.**

* * *

"Sorry to interrupt this interesting discussion, but could someone explain that to me again?" I ask, looking around the group I'm in. We're surrounding a map, with lines drawn all across it by Selvig, all connecting to Greenwich. They've just had this huge discussion, and I have absolutely no idea what it means. "The fabric of reality is going to be torn apart? Seriously? Because of one _stupid elf_?"

The anger in my voice is obvious, and Thor puts a strong hand on my shoulder. "Lily, you must not let your anger overtake you in battle." He says firmly, and I just stare up at him in disbelief.

"Thor, your mother and brother are dead. And it seems like you care less than me." I know I'm being mean. I just can't stop myself. "Loki didn't even get a proper funeral, and you're not upset in the slightest." He hangs his head and I look at everyone before banging my fist on the table. "Does no one else care that he's _dead_?!" I yell, making them jump.

"I understand your anger, Lily, but you must not let it consume you." Thor says, raising his head to look at me.

"Why? Oh, let me guess, because if I do, I'll end up like him, like Loki? Insane with no friends except an emotionally unstable 12 year-old girl?" Now my voice is just full of anger. I can't stop what I say. Loki's just all through my mind and I can't get him away.

"Lily, Loki's death has upset you greatly," Thor says. I scoff. Greatly is an understatement. "but you must not let it take your mind. Think of the good times with my brother, not the bad." He puts his other hand on my other shoulder, forcing me to face him. "We will destroy Malekith. Maybe then you will have closure." I stare at him for a while before nodding.

"Yeah, you're right. God, I'm sorry guys, I just..." I don't need to finish. They understand. I clear my throat. "Now, what's the plan?"

"I will take on Malekith. Ian and Darcy, you will put up these... Things," he points at the devices on the floor, some things that Selvig made. They look a bit like poles. "before Malekith arrives. Jane, Selvig and Lily, you will activate the contraptions when you need to."

"I'm not doing that." I'm sure he's not quite finished, but I don't care. "I'm with you. I'm fighting Malekith, not standing by, whether you like it or not."

Thor gives me a look, then sighs. "Alright. We all know our roles?" We all nod. "Good. Now," he summons Mjolnir. "We fight."

* * *

"Dammit! Thor, the ship's docking." I yell to the man a few metres away from me. Darcy and Ian are just staring at it as it crashes into the surface from the sea. "Or I suppose it's just... Coming on land. Or rather, crashing on land." I shake my head. "Anyway."

"Are you ready, Lily?" Thor asks, and I take a deep breath.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I mutter. Thor nods at me, then swims Mjolnir and flies off. I'm supposed to come a few minutes after him, just in case. I wait for two minutes, then decide to wait no more. I point my palms to the ground and fire shoots from them in a long stream, pushing me upwards. It's kind of like flying, except not quite.

When I reach where Thor went, I find that he and Malekith had already begun fighting, as they aren't there anymore. I'm pretty frustrated. I really wanted to punch Malekith in the face.

Unfortunately, that disappointment is short-lived as I get attacked by five dark elves. I run towards them, deflecting their lasers from their guns with a heat shield. I push the shield into one elf, and he falls to the ground. I kick another one, then shoot a few fireballs at it. The third one I trip, kicking his legs out from underneath him, then punch him hard enough as many times as I can until I'm sure he's dead. I'm okay so far, but there's still two left.

I simply knock their heads together. I look around, but there are no more elves. In fact, it's quiet. I hear some talking, mostly names, inside the building I'm in front of. I run inside to find everyone there except Thor. Then, suddenly, Mjolnir, comes flying through, then disappears.

"Guys, where are all the elves?" I ask, and they all turn to face me.

"Nearly all of them are dead. They died a long time ago. These were the only survivors. There's very few of them." Jane says. I wonder when I missed out on this piece of information.

Oh, yeah, probably after I punched Odin.

"Oh. Where's Thor?"

"I don't know." She sighed, then her eyes drift away from me, as does everybody else's. They're staring outside, and I follow their gaze, also starting to stare. There's this big, red tornado thing, and I'm willing to be Malekith's inside it. Jane, Slevig and I run outside to get a closer look. Jane starts saying something, but I don't listen.

I can't believe we failed.

I exhale, but it sounds a bit like a gasp. Suddenly, there's a hand on my should. "Thor." I mutter, staring up at the man in front of me. He has Selvig's devices in his hand.

"You wanted to help me fight Malekith." He hands one device in front of me. "This is your chance." I slowly take it from him and nod.

I can feel my eyes welling up with tears. I actually might die. In New York I felt safer because Loki was with me. But he's not now. And it's up to me to save the world. I don't have a team, just me. Yes, Thor's with me, but it's still scary.

"We must go, Lily." Thor's voice snaps me out my trance.

"Well then," I get ready to run. "There's only one more thing to say."

I narrow my eyes slightly at the Tornado. "Allons-y."

* * *

 **Sigh. I know it's bad, but I literally wrote this in, like, three hours. Life's just been hectic. Don't worry, though, I'm not going to put anything on hiatus. Anyway, hopefully the next chapter will be better. I know how the story will end, so next chapter is probably last one. I know I said it try to make this one have more chapters than 'WPWT', but it's a bit hard when you're following along the lines of the movie. See you guys later.**


End file.
